Wheel of Fortune
Wheel of Fortune (or just Fortune in various games) is actually a very shapely woman making her first appearance in Magical Drop III. Similar to Vanna White from the game show actually, if she was an evil queen instead of a game show co-host. Fortune wears a tight, ankle-length dress, and is in desperate need of a suntan. White rings circle her wrists, waist, and hair, and hang beneath both ears. She can be playable after performing a cheat that unlocks the six secret characters. In the Japanese version, Fortune has a woman's voice, but doesn't share it with anyone like she does in the European version. In that version, she uses the same voice as High Priestess, World, Moon, and Empress. Fortune is a little tricky character to defeat. Magical Drop III Although, NOT making her appearance in Magical Journey as a boss, in her first appearance, she is located at the 12th and final stage of challenge mode after defeating Tower. When scoring a lot of points, her difficulty rating will go up high. After the player defeats her, time will go back to the past where she appears to be turned into an infant that is crying on the ground. Their selected character's ending will be shown in the Japanese version. In Magical Drop Pocket, her ending states that she wants to go to the past. When she got to the past, she is accidentally turned into an infant like the ending cutscene in Magical Drop III. NOTE: The ending of the tarot card characters in the English version and European version will NOT be shown after Fortune's defeat. 'Animations' Stand Animation Fortune glowers while her ring accessories spin and shimmer. Combo Animation 1 Fortune turns her head to one side and grins smugly. Combo Animation 2 Fortune raises her hands in front of her chest and creates a small orb of energy. Combo Animation 3 Fortune will perform a "Dark Wave" attack against her opponent. The orb of energy turns into a blast as Fortune turns her attention to her opponent. Victory Animation Fortune turns into a wheel, which begins turning. NOTE: Upon losing, any other character's lose picture is taking from their victim animation. Fortune instead turns into the wheel, taken from her victory animation. Victim Animation Fortune raises her arms into the air and screams. Panic Animation 1 Fortune glares at the screen. Panic Animation 2 Fortune continues glaring, her eyebrow showing a tic. Magical Drop F Fortune will first appaer during the intro in the quick close-up. After the others give Justice a cheer, Fortune appears again in the close-up. She will do the same thing in Magical Drop III as a final stage character. Fortune's transformation is when she grows wings on her sleek blue robes and dress. Also, her hairstyle and hair color changes. Due to her artwork in Magical Drop F, her appearance resembles High Priestess' robes and color. Also, she has green hair wrapped with a spiky, steel plated tiara and a few rings on her robes. Magical Drop V There is a younger version of Fortune who has appeared in this game. She is a final boss character due to her remixed theme music title from Magical Drop III. Trivia *Fortune's tarot card name is similar to the game show:'' "Wheel of Fortune".'' *Due to the reference of changing, Fortune also does the same thing as Black Lady in Sailor Moon R where she reverts back to Chibiusa and Mistress 9 in Sailor Moon S, where she changes back into Hotaru Tomoe. *Fortune's design also relates to a game show co-host. Including various female characters from TV shows, movies, video games, etc. *Fortune and Black Pierrot both have the same battle intro quote. *Fortune's Lv. 2 form in Magical Drop F resembles Ashera, the Goddess of Order from Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. *In Magical Drop F , she and Devil are both voiced by Naoko Matsui. *In Magical Drop V , her younger age can only be playable. *In Magical Drop III, she is voiced by Miina Tominaga, the voice actress who also did roles for Temperance and Judgment. *Her real name Uriko was named after the half-beast character in the Bloody Roar series who is also a final boss character in the first game. *Fortune is the third character to have wings during her transformation like Temperance and Judgment. *Airi Masaki from Tenchi Muyo! GXP nearly resembles Fortune's Lv. 1 outfit from Magical Drop F, also her outfit was nearly said to be her color scheme. Gallery Fortune Tarot Card.png|Fortune's Tarot Card in Magical Drop III File:Rose_the_Wheel_of_Fortune.jpg|Fortune's alternate colored in-game tarot card in Magical Drop III Fortune_0001.jpg|Fortune's Mini Icon in Magical Drop III Fortune 2_0001.jpg|Fortune's alternate Mini Icon in Magical Drop III File:Gfs_45440_3_5.jpg|Fortune turned into an infant after being defeated by the player magfor-1.gif|Fortune winning in Magical Drop Pocket magfor-3.gif|Fortune turned into an infant in her ending of Magical Drop Pocket Rose_the_Wheel_of_Fortune_(3).png|Fortune's artwork in Magical Drop F Wheel_of_Fortune.png|Magical Drop F - Sprite Rips of Fortune Fortune (2).png|Magical Drop F - Fortune's Tarot Card Fortune (3).png|Fortune's Mugshots in Magical Drop F Fortune.png|Fortune at the Character Select Screen of Magical Drop F File:Rose_the_Wheel_of_Fortune_(4).png|Concept artwork of Fortune's transformation in Magical Drop F Rose the Wheel of Fortune (5).png|Fortune's Concept art of Evolutions in Magical Drop F Magical Drop V Trailer 2012_0001.jpg|Fortune as a child who is seen in the trailer of Magical Drop V Fortune.jpg|Fortune's Character Select Icon in Magical Drop V 2013-04-25_00015.jpg|Fortune's gallery page in Magical Drop V FortuneCard.png|Fortune's Tarot Card in Magical Drop V FortuneGP.png FortuneEvolutions.png|Artwork of Fortune's Forms ﻿ Category:All-Around Type Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters who are voiced by older female actors in Europe Category:Characters who use Special attacks Category:Villains Category:Female Characters Category:Secret Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Final Boss Characters